Not In That Way
by CrackFicGirl
Summary: As much as I tried to be okay with it, I couldn't. I, Austin Moon, am head over heels in love with my best friend and neighbor, Ally Dawson, and I'm not going to let her go this easy. Ally belongs with me, nobody else. I won't let her end up with any guy except for me, even if she doesn't love me in that way.
1. Absolutely

**AN: haven't made a good story in a while that I didn't delete.**

 **Okay that's just sad.**

 **I'm so freaking excited to start this new fanfic, and I hope you're excited to read it! I don't own Austin and Ally, so let's get on with the _fanfic!_**

 ** _Song of the chapter: Shes Kinda Hot by 5 Seconds of Summer (has nothing to do with the chapter, just a good song. You can listen to any song you want. There are future chapters that will have certain songs that go with the chapter so yeah! (btw im a huge Taylor Swift fan so if anyone wants to bond over that, that would be great! :)))_**

 **Not In That Way**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Austin's POV**

 _Friday, September 17th 2015_

Why did she have to be so perfect?

My best friend, Ally Dawson, was possibly the most perfect person on earth. Perfect hair, perfect grades, perfect body, perfect everything. She was undeniably perfect, and everyone knew it, except for her of course.

I've known Ally for as long as I can remember, but I've also liked her for as long as I can remember.

Honestly, I'm shocked that she hasn't figured it out yet, considering how smart she is. Sometimes I feel like I'm really obvious and she still doesn't notice. Seriously, here I am, watching her run down the steps in front of her house, her perfect ombré curls bouncing up and down, and her beautiful beaming smile which was almost never seemed to completely come off her face, and she still doesn't suspect that I have feelings for her.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" she said, smiling with felicity.

"Yeah," I said, walking over to the drivers side. I opened the door, sat down, and buckled up. "Explain to me, how is it humanly possible to like school?" I say.

"I've told you at least ten million times Austin, I don't really love school, but I don't hate it. I get to see my friends, chill at lunch, but I still get good old education! Now speaking of school, if you don't start the car soon, we'll be late to it."

"Okay, I'll get going." I said. There's no way I could ever say no to her; trust me, I've tried before. I started the car up, and started driving the regular route to Marino High School.

"Thank you, Austin."

"You are very welcome Ally." I said.

"What are your plans for this weekend?"

"I don't know, probably gonna do something with Dez and purposely leave you out to make you think that I'm mad at you or something." I said jokingly. When I hang out with friends and don't invite Ally, she usually freaks out. A lot.

"Please invite me over! I get lonely sometimes you know..." Ally said, giving me the most adorable little puppy eyes in the world

And of course, me being me, and her being Ally, I couldn't say no.

"Ugh, your lucky you're basically my sister." I said, parking the car in the school lot.

"OH MY FREAKING GOSH IT AUSTIN THANK YOU I LOVE YOU!" She said, unbuckling her seat belt and leaning over to give me a peck on the cheek.

If only that "I love you" was an "I'm in love with you."

If only that kiss on the cheek was a kiss on the lips.

If only she had loved me back.

-A&A-

Ally and I walked into school, and she turned one way and I turned the other. Our lockers were put very far apart by request from my mom and Ally's, who told the principle that we would "distract" each other during the most important year of our high school careers.

Sometimes I really hate my mom.

I walked down the hallway to my locker, which was fortunately placed next to Dallas Carson's, who's a good friend of mine. "Hey Austin, what's up?" Dallas said while gathering his books for first period from his locker.

"Eh. Nothing much really." I said, opening up my own locker, grabbing my books and immediately closing my locker.

Nope, just got kissed on the cheek by my best friend who I also happen to have a huge ass crush on. No big deal.

But of course, Dallas didn't know about my feelings for Ally.

No one did.

Not even Dez, cause let's be honest, how could he ever keep his mouth shut?

"Oh come on Moon, you must have something going on." Dallas said, still sifting through his locker for his math textbook.

"The homecoming game is next Friday." I responded.

"Well no shit, I'm on the friggin team!" Dallas said in a little bit of a laughing tone.

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes. "What's going on with you?" I asked.

"Well there's this girl I have a thing for, but I don't think she likes me back." Dallas said, closing his locker and turning to face me.

"Ask her out and you'll find out if she likes you or not dipshit." I said, feeling in the mood to be sarcastic.

"I guess you're right Moon." Dallas said as we started walking down the right wing of the 12th grade hall.

"As always."

"You are so fucking full of it Monica."

"Shhh! Someone might hear you!"

"MONICA!"

"I will not hesitate to murder you Dallas."

"Okay, Fine! I won't say your middle name anymore."

"Good."

"Bye Monica." Dallas said with a smirk on his face as he slid into Mrs. Rothschild's math class, which I would be attending second period. I usually would follow him and get back at him, but I would be late to class and it wasn't worth the detention. If you get four or more detentions, you are suspended from your athletic team for 1-3 games; and I wouldn't give up playing football for some silly revenge plot on Dallas for calling me by my middle name.

I would just have to get back at him later.

I walked down the right hall, turning into my first period class, art, with the beautiful Ally Dawson.

"Hey Alls," Ally's head shot up from her doodling, and she turned to face me. "Are you coming to the game next week?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for anything Austin. I would rather go and support you than stay at home and watch Netflix like I usually would." Ally said, her lips slowly forming a giant smile.

She looked stunning. Of course I normally wouldn't say that out loud, especially to Ally, but in my head, my mouth works faster than my brain.

"You look..."

"I look what? Do I look bad? Do I have something stuck in my teeth?" Ally said.

"No, you look good." I said, desperately trying to save myself.

"Well thanks Aus, I'm glad you enjoy this look. You don't look half bad yourself." She said.

I may or may not have broke out in a huge ass blush.

No more than a second later, the bell rang.

Talk about saved by the bell.

 **AN: WOWIE WAS THAT SHORT/LONG! Like it's a short chapter, sorry bout that btw, yet it took a long time to plan and write, so I'm happy it's finally out! Okay, so as some of you saw, at the beginning of the chapter, the actual date (in America at least) was at the top, and that's that date the story is set in. Do you think it would be cool to make every time I upload set on that date? I think it would be cool, but if I end the story with them graduating, which I may or may not do, (still deciding what to do) the story would end in late May- early June because that's when I get out of school. Now if I end the story with them graduating, but I don't go on a real life schedule, the story would be a little less tedious, but it would probably be over from late November to early January. What should I do? Please review and tell me weather you want me to post on a real life schedule or make up dates. Also, should I re name this fic "Your in Love" or keep it as "Not In That Way?" THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO READ THIS LONG AN. ACTUALLY IN YOUR REVIEW, IF YOU READ THI** **S WHOLE AN, MENTION IN THE REVIEW THAT YOU DID AND YOULL GET A SHOUT OUT AT THE BEGGING OF THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE IF YOU READ ALL OF THAT U SLAY!**

 **-Miranda, aka CrackFicGirl**


	2. Windows, Platforms, and Bridges

**AN: yo yo yo! I was happy to see that I got nearly 400 views on only my first chapter! I honestly only want reviews so I can know peoples opinions on the story and stuff. okay? okay. ALSO 13 FREAKING FOLLOWS ON ONE CHAPTER? FOR ME THATS INSANE IDK ABOUT U! ALSO BIG CLAPS TO THE GUEST GamerGirl9000 WHO HELPED ME WITH MY DILEMMA OF LAST CHAPTER (I have a lot of dilemmas guys, imma need a lot more help)**

 **REVIEW RESPONSES!**

 **XxFictionxXXxWriterxXXx1212xX: Wow your user is long! Thank you for loving my story! I worked really hard on it, and it actually makes me sad to think I already have an idea for my next one. And you never know about Dallas. Hint: He's gonna end up being a pretty important character...**

 **LoveShipper** : **I know, right? Austin is such a dope. He's so hung up on Allly!**

 **I-Love-Austin-and-Ally-Stories: I'm so glad you liked my story, cause I like yours too! Buddies fo lyfe!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Guest #2: Thank you so much!**

 **Cath (guest): Thanks! I guess you'll be happy to see this chapter then :)**

 **Guest #3: Awe! Thanks for complimenting my writing! I'm glad you like it :))**

 **GamerGirl9000: Thanks for your ideas and help! I think some will be on real life schedule and some won't. In reality, I don't think I'll do the whole story with real time because I would get sick of the story by May, yannoe? I may actually use your ending if the one I have in mind doesn't work out :))) ALSO PLEASE READ LE BOTTOM AN AND PM ME IF U CAN HELP K THANKS ILY**

 **Oh, BTW, if you help me with the problem that I talk about in my bottom AN helpfully in a review, you get a shoutout COZ I NEED HELP! O yeah and I'll respond to commenters I see (before I post obviously) in the reviews in the top AN and if you comment after I type/post the chapter, I'll just PM you :)) whoops this an got very long very quickly**

 **Thanks for reviewing guys! Now, on with the story!**

 _ **Song of the chapter: Sunday Morning by Maroon Five**_

 **Not In That Way**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Austin's POV (I think it's gonna be Austin's POV the whole fanfic, but I'll tell you if it's ever Ally's)**

 _Sunday, September 19, 2015_

I hate the sun.

I woke up on Sunday morning to the sun shining through my window. Most people would say: "Well isn't that just a wonderful way to wake up!"

Well let me tell you something about the window in my room.

There is one huge ass window in my room on the right wall. Coincidentally, I sleep on my right side.

Unfortunately, I don't have blinds on this window, just curtains.

So when I leave the curtains open before I go to sleep and forget to close them...

I wake up, open my eyes, and bam. There's the sun, ready to make me feel like a vampire (except with out all of that sparking bullshit.)

Complaining about the sun will never get me anywhere.

It's time to get up, and seize the day.

Or maybe just sit on the couch and eat pancakes.

I got out of my comfy bed, feeling instantly cold leaving my warm covers and being left in only boxers.

I yawned and stretched out, rolling around my neck to get out all of the kinks. Immediately, I hear my phone ding, indicating a text.

I checked who it was from, and it was no other than Ally-Gator herself.

 _From: Ally-Gator 9:15 am Sunday, September 19th_

 _Either close the curtains for your window, or put some freaking clothes on. I'm not very interested in seeing your situation in your boxers, Austin._

Sometimes I forget about the damn window.

WHOO! There's a second window in our terrible window story!

When Ally and I were around six, we started to spend more time together than conjoined twins.

Whenever our moms would remove us from the other families home, we would cry, kick, and scream.

Ally quickly found a way around that problem.

One day, Ally's mom removed her from my house, but she didn't cry.

she didn't kick.

she didn't scream.

For a couple minutes, I thought she was mad at me.

Little old me watched her walk from my house over to hers, her mother holding her hand, and she was not making any fuss.

I was honestly worried.

Around three minutes later, there was a phone call. My mother was in a different area of my home, and I decided to pick up the phone for her.

"Hello?" I believe I said into the phone.

It's funny how I don't even remember half of what I said, yet I remember every word that came out of Ally's mouth during that call.

"Austin? It's Ally. I really missed you, so I decided to call you."

What I do remember is that at that moment, my heart felt like it swelled up in my chest.

"I miss you too." I replied (or something along those lines.)

"I think that whenever I can't see you, I can just call you! Isn't that a great idea Austin?"

My heart swelled ever bigger, just from hearing her say my name.

"It's an amazing idea Ally. Only someone like you could have came up with it." I said. And those were my exact words.

About a month later, our moms found out about the calling. I guess my mother started to become suspicious of why her phone bill was going up and her child was never getting enough sleep. Mrs. Dawson must have been having the same problems, and they made the connection.

When we crossed that bridge, our mothers decided to build a bridge.

They met with a bunch of builders and they got straight to work. They cut a window-shaped hole into the side of Ally's room next to her window, (her window was coincidentally facing the side of my bedroom that did not have a window, but still faced Ally's house) and cut out a new window-shaped hole in the side of my room, horizontal to Ally's new window-shaped hole. The next three weeks consisted of picking out glass, installing glass, and our mothers dragging Ally and I along to pick out matching curtains.

After those three weeks, the holes in our walls were no longer holes. They were big, beautiful windows with large, gated off platforms. We essentially both had our own mini deck. The gates swung open, but the actual bridge wasn't built yet, so we hadn't dared to open them.

Two days later, the builders started on the bridge. I remember that they finished somewhere around two weeks later, and Ally and I were so amazed when we saw the finished bridge one day when we were walking back from the bus stop after school. It was truly breathtaking, and it still kinda is. The bridge is very wide, about seven feet to be exact; and it also travels the whole length from my miniature deck to Ally's miniature deck. It was the best day of my life when that bridge was finished. It still is, to be honest. Ally and I played on it a lot when we were little, and we still do in some ways. We don't play on it anymore, we outgrew that. But we sit out there and do homework together and talk. For the past two Halloweens, we've sat up there and handed out candy to kids that were trick or treating. We really do have great memories with the bridge.

But then and again, things like this happen. I forget to close the curtains when I come back in from the bridge and don't shut them before I go to sleep, and bam. I wake up, and Ally can see me in my boxers. All though I didn't really mind, Ally always teased me for it, which I did mind.

I have only caught Ally with her curtains not closed when she wasn't decent once, but I still never let her forget it. That was a great day.

After snapping out of my daydream, I realized that Ally had texted me three minutes ago and I still hadn't responded. I looked out over the bridge window to see an annoyed Ally, making an annoyed face. I made eye contact with her and smiled, seeing her annoyed face chip away, revealing her smiley one.

Obeying Ally's command, I walked over to my dresser and pulled open a random drawer, taking out my sweats and my baggy Marino High School Student Athlete shirt that I received at the end of my sophomore year. I got another one last year, but it was less worn in. It wasn't as comfortable, so why would I wear it on a Sunday morning?

After I threw on my sweats and my Sophomore Student Athlete shirt, I opened my bridge window, climbed out on my platform, opened my gate, walked down the short path to Ally's platform, opened the gate, stepped onto her platform, and tapped on her window, a huge smile on my face.

Ally walked up to the window, a smile on her face as well. She opened her window, waiting for me to greet her. My smile formed into a small smirk.

"I know you like seeing me in my boxers, but I put clothes on just for you." I said, teasing Ally. I never want to embarrass Ally, but it's easy to make her blush, and when she blushes it's just so cute.

"Oh my freaking god Austin, I don't want to see you in your boxers, especially when you've just woken up and you have a very serious situation in them!" Ally whisper-shouted (If whisper shouting is even a thing.)

"Well I'm sorry that I am a male and I can not control the amount of blood flow to my southern regions while I'm sleeping." I said, flashing another smile. If she won't change the subject, then I won't either.

"You are a perfect example of a walking, talking, living, hormone." Ally said, her annoyed expression returning to her face.

Now would probably be a good time to change the subject.

"Anyways, can I come in Alls? You said you wanted to hang out over the weekend on Friday, so here I am!" I said. Was that a good way to change the subject? Oh well. What's done is done.

"Ugh, fine. I suppose I could use the company." Ally said, her lips slowly curling up into a smile.

She got out of the way of her window, knowing that I needed all of she space to get through. I don't think that Ally and I's moms expected me to grow up to be 6"4.

"Gosh, aren't you tall, Mr. Moon." A familiar voice said. I looked up after I got completely into Ally's room, seeing Ally's mom standing in her daughters doorway.

"Anyways, do you two want breakfast?" Mrs. Dawson said, a soft smile gracing her face.

"Uh, yeah mom, breakfast would be nice." Ally said. While she was talking, I looked over at her and saw her intense blush. What was that all about?

As Ally's mom headed out, I shouted, "Thanks Penny!" and plopped down on Ally's comfy bed.

"What do you wanna do?" I asked, smiling bigger than I should have.

"It's all up to you, _Mr. Moon._ " Ally said, obviously teasing me. So I decided to go along with it.

"What do you think of the beach, _Mrs. Dawson?_ " I asked.

"Splendid idea, Mr. Moon!" Ally said, planting a kiss on my cheek, and then going through her dresser (to look for swimsuits I assume.)

I felt the blood in my cheeks.

I guess I'm the one blushing now, aren't I?

 **AN: O MY HOLY KANYE THAT WAS A LOOOOOOOOONG CHAPTER! I wanted to keep going, but I realized I needed to cut it off. I have a different story that I want to start because I have good ideas for it now and I don't want to forget them, but if I'm writing this story and the other one at the same time, one of them might have to go on hiatus while I finish up the other one or I will have to put one of them on hiatus and write chapters and stock up on them for it. PLEASE LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT MY HIATUS DILEMMA AND THE STORY IN GENERAL BELOW! Thank you, and have a great day!**

 **Love, Miranda (AKA CrackFicGirl.)**


	3. Homecoming

**AN: AGH! I CAN NOT PUT INTO WORDS HOW MUCH I UTTERLY LOVE YOU GUYS! 16 REVIEWS ON ONLY TWO CHAPTERS?! THATS AMAZING! 22 FOLLOWS IN TWO CHAPTERS?! YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY BLOW MY MIND! Since last chapter my SUPER long an's took up a lot of space, (sorry about that btw) I'm just gonna PM my review responses. ALL OF YALL WILL GET ONE FOR BEING SO AMZING AN REVIEWING AND HELPING ME WITH MY CONSTANT DILEMMAS! I was going to update yesterday for you lovely people, but homecoming (the dance, the game was on Friday) was last night, and little old me got a date wink wink nudge nudge. Lol but nothing really happened, except I got home at 11:30 and the chapter wasn't even written yet. So, I'm gonna post today. In the story, it's the homecoming dance! And let me tell you, shit is gonna go DOWNNNNNN. I don't own Austin and Ally, so let's get on to chapter three! Also, I had to talk to my friend who plays football for my school and pretend I was actually interested for this chapter, so please like it :))**

 **Not In That Way**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Saturday, September 26, 2015_

As I wake up, memories from last night come flowing through my brain.

I headed to my spot on the field, getting into the correct position. Feet shoulder width apart, left foot near the scrimmage line, and my right foot back.

I leaned foward slightly, ready to run as fast as a bullet into the open so I could grab the ball if it was thrown to me. It was the last play, and we were tied, 28 to 28.

I remember looking up at Ally in the stands.

Whenever she was at a game, I always had more confidence.

I smiled at Ally, and she smiled back.

I re-gained my focus and checked my stance. I eyed the end zone, and shut everything and everyone else out besides my teammates, the end zone, and of course, the ball.

The ball was passed to me.

I caught it.

And then, I ran so fast that my right foot was off the ground before my left foot could reach the ground.

I blocked, dogged, everything.

I made it to the end zone.

I won the game for my team, and it felt pretty freaking sweet.

I heard someone tapping on my bridge window. I got up and opened the curtains, (which I actually remembered to close last night) to see no other than Ally Dawson wearing her pajamas, a pair of gray Marino Performing Arts sweatpants and a baggy gray t-shirt.

She probably thought she looked ugly, but I always think she's the most beautiful in her natural state.

"Great game last night, Aus. You were absolutely amazing!" Ally said, acting is if she actually cared about high school football.

Even though she was faking her enthusiasm about football, it made me feel as if she really did love me. She cared about me enough to try and be interested in something that she knew I loved.

I could feel my heart beating out of my chest.

"Uh, yeah I guess," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. I've got to get that nervous tick under control.

"I wasn't that great. I mean it was only one play." I said sheepishly.

"Hello?" Ally said, banging her fist lightly on my head.

"It was one play that saved the whole game! You should be proud of yourself. Hard work really does pay off." Ally said, flashing me her beautiful smile.

"Now seriously, get dressed. You don't want to flash the whole neighborhood." Ally said, a serious look appearing on her face.

"Anything for you Ally." I said.

And I really meant it.

-A&A-

It's homecoming night, and I still don't have a date.

I've been asked a bunch of times, but I've said no to every girl.

I know I would just disappoint them. I wouldn't give them what they want.

They want to go out with Austin Moon, star football player.

I wouldn't be able to dance with them without getting sick to my stomach because I wouldn't be dancing with the love of my life.

I wouldn't be able to kiss them, or at least kiss them like I mean it.

Lastly, I wouldn't be able to tell them that I love them, because my heart belongs to someone else who would be just on the other side of the room.

So what am I gonna do?

Stay home.

Probably eat a bag of chips.

Maybe watch Frozen.

I don't know. All I do know is that I am not going to the Homecoming Dance.

I hear clicking on my bridge window, and I'm not exactly sure what it is.

I walk over to look out of it, and see Ally standing on the other side, throwing hair pins at my window. I open my window, and Ally ceases throwing the pins.

"You're not even changed yet?! Homecoming is in 3 hours! We need to be ready in thirty minutes if we are gonna grab dinner before we go!" Ally shouted.

Did I mention that all Ally is wearing is a towel?

"I'm not going, Alls." I said, feeling kind of bad.

"You're not going?" Ally said, a frown forming on her face.

Stay strong Austin, stay strong.

"Yeah." I said, rubbing my neck and looking at my shoes.

"Will you please go Austin? For me?" Ally said, a really disappointed look on her face.

I can't say no.

I physically can't.

"Fine." I utter, very annoyed with myself.

"Yay! Come over here with your suit, I want to make you my Ken Doll!" Ally squealed.

"Oh no." I muttered, turning around and walking through my room to my closet.

I opened my closet and grabbed a pair of black dress pants, a black suit jacket, and a white long-sleeved dress shirt.

I walked over to my bridge window, climbed out, opened the gate, and made it over to Ally's side.

I opened her gate and climbed through her open window.

"Hey Aus." Ally said as she was staring into her bathroom mirror, completely focused on applying her makeup.

"Hey. Where can I..." I trailed off, gesturing to my suit.

"Oh yeah," Ally said, putting down her brushy-thingy.

"It's not like I haven't seen your underwear on multiple occasions." She said, going into a fit of laughter.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. I'll just change in a corner and reflect on life and how I always forget to close my curtains."

"And I'll close the bathroom door so I don't have to see it and feel bad for you."

"Sounds like a plan." I said, watching Ally shut her bathroom door.

I took off my sweats and got dressed.

I sat on Ally's bed for a minute and waited for her to emerge from the bathroom.

Ally came out of the bathroom, and she looked like an angel. She had on a strapless coral colored dress that went down to her knees and didn't puff out, but didn't hug her legs either. It was perfect for her.

Too bad I wouldn't be dancing with her.

-A&A-

I stepped through the door, Ally right next to my side. We walk to the gym together and I was about to ask her if she wanted something to eat, but she interrupted me first.

"Austin, go find a cute girl that wants to dance with you. I know you've been asked, so why don't you have a girl on your arm? Why did you not even want to come in the first place?" Ally asked me, looking into my eyes.

I took a deep breath.

"Ally, I just don't feel like being in a relationship. I'll go and hang with the team, but I'm not gonna dance with a girl that I'm not remotely interested in." I said, instantly feeling at least half of the weight of the world come off my shoulders.

The other half was a little harder to confess.

"Ugh, fine. But if you don't have a date for the Senior Prom, I will be mad." She said, walking off towards her friend group.

I located the team, and noticed that even though the majority of them had dates, they weren't near them. I assume they split up. After all, Homecoming dates are really just for the pictures.

"Well well well, if it isn't Austin Moon." Dez said, a huge smile on his face.

"Great job yesterday dude." I said to him. Dez really did do a good job at the game. He's an amazing running back.

"I should be saying great job to you, man. You won the whole game for Christ's sake!" Dez exclaimed.

"Thanks Dez." I said, walking towards the circle of football players.

I was just about to step into it when Dallas stepped out of it.

"Hey Moon, can I talk to you for a minute?" Dallas asked me.

"Um, sure?" I responded, but it sounded more like a question.

Dallas took me by the wrist and pulled me aside from the other guys on the team.

"Remember that I girl I was telling you about last week?" Dallas asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I said. I still don't even know this girls name, but it doesn't really matter.

"Well it's Ally." Dallas said.

If I had punch in my mouth, I would do a spit take.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

Then, I realized that I might have seemed a little too concerned.

If this is what Dallas wants, this is what Dallas wants.

I'm just gonna laugh when Ally turns him down.

"I mean, you know her really well right? What does she like? What music does she listen to?" He asked.

"Why don't you ask her out now and let her tell you all of those things? She went with her friends anyway, so she doesn't have a date." I said.

Why am I helping this?

Oh yeah, Dallas getting rejected.

"You think she'll go for it?" He said, smiling.

"Defintely." I said grinning.

Dallas then walked over to Ally (who was still talking with her friends) and tapped her shoulder. Ally then turned around to face Dallas, and so did her whole group, all of them very confused why Dallas was showing this sudden interest in Ally.

I guess I have the same question too.

I saw Ally say something along the lines of: "Why are you over here?"

To which Dallas responded with something along the lines of: "Because I want to know if you want to dance with me. And not just dance with me actually, I kinda want you to be my girlfriend. If you'd want to be I mean."

Then Ally nodded.

Then her friends started squealing.

And in that moment, my whole world crumbled.

 **AN: WOWIE WAS THAT LONG GOSH! Okay maybe it's just long to my standards. Sorry guys, but I might not post again until Thursday because I have a short story for English due Wednesday I have have yet to write the final draft. I don't know, maybe I'll finish it before Wednesday and I'll be able to update. YAY THE STORY IS ACTUALLY GOING SOMEWHERE! I can't believe that starting out I had a completely different idea for this story, and now it's morphing into some weird story that will probably actually only be around fourteen chapters :(( BUT LETS NOT THINK ABOUT THE END NOW. This chapter just marked the real beginning of this story. Sorry the first two chapters were really filler-ish btw. The rest of these chapters will have SERIOUS plot development in them! Review if your excited or if you just wanna review. Love you all, Miranda.**


	4. A Proposal (AN)

Hey. This probably isn't what you were hoping for when you saw that this story was updated, and I'm sorry for that. I started writing the fourth chapter, and I was almost finished with it when I just snapped. I got sick of writing this dumb plot line that I had completely lost interest in after the third chapter. I want to give you guys a good story and not a crappy one, so I have a proposal for you.

Option number one, I could put this story on hiatus and see if I have a good idea for the story and recreate the fourth chapter, or just never finish it and leave it at Austin getting his dreams of Ally crushed. I'd definetly start a new story though, (I have a few ideas that really interest me in mind) and post the chapter anytime from tomorrow to Saturday night this week (most likely Saturday).

Option number two, I could keep going on with the story, but there is more of a chance that the storyline will become more and more cliché, the chapters will be shorter or there will be more filler chapters, and I will most probably try and end this story before chapter ten.

Finally, option three, which is to just delete the story and forget about it.

Please comment which option and why. Your votes will be the main driving force in my decision, but it's also my decision to make.

If you don't agree with my decision in the end, please don't lose interest in my stories. Hey, maybe you'll like my new story better than this one! Or maybe you'll realize that a shorter story isn't the end of the world! If you just stop viewing my stories, I might also lose inspiration to write them. You guys are really the people that I listen to when you leave comments, good and bad. It helps me grow as a writer, and that's why I want your opinion.

I leave the fate of this story in your hands.

Love, Miranda


End file.
